Who Would Have Guessed?
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: An original pairing. Elena's on vacation and a certain ninja just won't leave her alone. EleYuf. Strange pairing but a good fic. Rated M for light Yuri


The idea for this coupling just suddenly hit me and I just had to write it. I don't know how good it'll be since, to be honest, Elena and Yuffie are not my favorite characters so I don't write much about them. They've never been more than secondary characters in my stories (if even that) but I promise to do my best in characterizing them. I just feel I should warn you before you read this, incase you don't like it. Then again, everyone is his or her own worst critic so this could be just fine and I might be apologizing for nothing. I certainly hope that's the case.

This is based off the movie and would take place maybe a few days or so afterwards so it might be confusing or contain spoilers if you haven't seen the movie or at least read the script online. Also, it's written in the first person perspective of Elena because that just seemed to fit the best for some reason.

By the way, I don't own FF7 or it's characters, incase you didn't already know that. If I did, than I'd release Before Crisis to America and wouldn't have put it on a cell phone. And I'd have brought Aeris back to life in Advent Children. Or better yet, I never would have killed her.

Now please enjoy my imagination given life.

Who Would Have Guessed?

I had never imagined myself coming back to Wutai. Truthfully I didn't like the place at all. Yes, it was a nice country and everyone was friendly, a nice change from most major cities, but it still held some unpleasant memories for me. Don kidnapping me like I was just some regular dummy is still something I get poked fun at, mostly at Reno's hands, and it was something I tried hard not to think about too much.

But yet, here I was, checking into a hotel room for the next few days because it's where Tseng said he wanted to go for vacation. Well, he hadn't really invited me along but I had nowhere else I wanted to go to.

President ShinRa had been kind enough to give us downtime after the whole incident with Kadaj and his brothers. Tseng and I both were still having to deal with the injuries from our torture at the hands of those maniacs and could use some relaxation. The President really amazes me sometimes. He claimed to rule the world with fear, and yet I see him acting so kind to us at the same time. I suppose it was the same way when he was fighting WEAPONS to keep his people safe, yet going to kill AVALANCHE just to make it look as if he had not been at fault. I'm incredibly loyal to the man but I don't pretend to understand him.

I was just planning on going to sleep for a while, but a sudden need for food hit my stomach just as I was about to crawl into my futon for some sleep. The inn didn't have a restaurant attached to it so I headed to the Turtle's Paradise for maybe a nice order of pot stickers before getting to rest. After saying in a small voice to my superior where I was going, I was heading off.

Yes, I was just as nervous around Tseng as ever. I had been getting better around him until the Ancient, I'm sorry, Aeris died. But when he had heard about her death from Reeve I saw him slip back into the shell he had built around him, keeping me on the outside. I never had the courage to try and break it; afraid I'd get broken in the process. But I also knew that I would never get my chance again. My mother had once told me that competing with a memory was impossible, and I had never understood until I met Tseng. Aeris was perfect now, because a memory was shaped by the person remembering it, and Tseng would always remember her kind smile and sweet voice. I don't blame him. She was kind, and a much better person than I, but I could not help but feel hurt that he had chosen a memory over me.

I was caught up in my own thoughts when you bumped into me. I didn't even realize what had happened until you were yelling at me that I needed to watch where I was going, pulled your right eyelid down, and were pointing your tongue out at me. It didn't take me a fraction of a second to realize who you were. And I wondered briefly if you remembered me. You weren't acting like it. Was I that easily forgettable?

Before I even had time to say anything to you though, you gave me a slap on the back with a smile and began to run off. I tried to call after you but you only laughed and called back one thing.

"Tell Onii-san I said hi!"

I stood there trying to distinguish what you had just said. I had no gift for Wutainese but I was fairly sure you had just said brother. Did I know a relative of yours?

---------

"My sister," Tseng had told me later when I told him of the incident. I was floored by the information. I had never known those two were related.

"Sir, why didn't you ever tell anyone?" I asked him, confused. Hadn't it ever bothered him to know that he was fighting his own sister?

"It didn't have priority," he told me simply. "I was shunned by Lord Godo, my father, years ago for believing ShinRa was the right path in life. He cast me from his house and Yuffie was the regular rebel from the beginning. She still sees me as a part of the family, but it may simply be from the fact that she knows it would anger our father."

"I had no idea," I whispered as I felt as if you were a complete stranger to me.

"Few do. Not even Reno and Rude." He suddenly gave me a strange look and I thought hopefully that this was going to lead to a romantic moment; the fact that I knew this secret about him that not even the other Turks were privy to. However my bubble had burst when he suddenly asked me, "You still have your Materia, right?"

I nearly had a heart attack when I realized that my Minerva Band had been stolen and all my Materia was, in fact, missing.

As I'm sure Reno would say, three guesses who took it.

---------

I still hadn't gotten to sleep by the time it had gotten dark. My jetlag was starting to really bother me but I couldn't just let you get away with taking my Materia lying down. Of course, it was going to be a lot harder to find you in the night.

"Boo!"

I will never admit I screamed when you suddenly grabbed me from behind in a hug, no matter what you say. You laughed at me, in that annoying way that stated that you thought you were so much clever and better than everyone else and were running off again. I followed of course, all the way up Da-chao Mountain, where you continued to laugh at me all the way.

"Give me my Materia back!" I yelled out to you before you suddenly skidded to a stop and I tackled you. I was lucky I had, because it wasn't until later that I had realized that we had reached one of the hands of the mountain and if I hadn't grabbed you I probably would have gone off the edge. But for now I had you pinned beneath me, with you glaring up at me. I admit that I have a small frame and not much upper body strength, but you were still smaller than me and without your weapon, there was no chance that you were going to able to throw me off.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"In my shorts," you snarled out. I blushed at your lewd statement before you rolled your eyes. "My pocket, idiot."

"Oh," I said. I let go of your left arm and reached into your pocket before I even realized how awkward the position would be. You were now the one blushing and just as my fingers grazed the metal of my armor band, warm from being so close to your body heat, it dawned on me how this could be taken. I quickly grabbed it and pulled away from you, sure my skin was as red as a tomato at the moment. You sat up and rubbed your head but I didn't voice my concerns if you might have hit it on your way down, to busy with trying to avoid your gaze.

"Reminds me of the last time we were up here together. Didn't know you swung that way. Better than fat old geezers though."

You laughed as I gasped at your remark. Just how inappropriate could you be? You gave me a smile and shrugged.

"Well, I could give it a try."

I'm not sure to this day how you were able to kiss me so quickly. You were just suddenly on me, lips pressed against mine, and so gentle I whimpered. It wasn't how I ever would have expected to be kissed. You were slow, tender, and for some reason I was enjoying myself. And when you finally pulled away I had a very big problem trying to breathe.

"What… was that for?" I asked you, stunned.

You just shrugged again as if you didn't even care. You probably didn't even realize it was such a big deal to me. It was my fist kiss after all. I was a little surprised that I wasn't upset that it hadn't been Tseng like I had hoped it would be. But in the bad light, you looked so much like him that I had problems telling myself who you really were.

Maybe that's why I reached out for you and slipped my hands past your face and into your hair. It was wrong, but instead of seeing you I saw him. Short hair cropped barely past the neck became a beautiful river of ebony, and your curvy form looked suddenly straight and imposing like the man I've dreamed of for so long.

You didn't fight back, just let me pull you close and let me kiss you. Although I had instigated it, you still took charge. I was content to just sit with you and enjoy the moment but you seemed to get impatient after a while. Is that why you had suddenly just shoved you tongue into my mouth and grabbed me to keep me from pulling away? It was so shocking, to have you push me on my back and straddle me. But I was enjoying it because I was still seeing him.

"Tseng!" I gasped as you moved down to my throat and began to suckle at the hollow of my neck.

"You must really like my brother," you breathed into my neckline. "You squeal this much for him?"

"Uh…actually, I don't… well we never…" It was getting harder to talk, not only from the embarrassment of having to admit my relationship with Tseng was nonexistent, but also because you were getting off of me. I couldn't blame you. Being used as a replacement hurt. You kept smiling though and I couldn't tell if it bothered you or not.

"I'll have to hit him for you then. Onii-san's just stupid if he'd let you pass by."

And you just left again. I sat there for a long time, pressing my fingers against my lips, until the chill began to get to me. Unfortunately, it wasn't until I had stood to leave that I had realized you had taken my Materia…again.

---------

The sun was hot the next day and I was just content to sit around in Turtle's Paradise and relax. I had stripped off my jacket and let it sit on the cushion next to me as I sipped on the green tea that had been served to me. Tseng was gone by the time I had woken up that morning, which I was actually relieved over. What had happened with you was still fresh in my mind and if he where to have asked me about if I had been able to take my Materia back or not then I don't think I would have been able to lie effectively enough.

So I was doing my best not to think about either of you. But of course, I was. It bothered me to no end about what had happened between us. I mean, I cared about Tseng but at the same time, I had never had anyone touch me as obvious as you had. The fact that we were both girls didn't really bother me since I was always of the opinion that love could transcend age, gender, or anything else that people seemed to think were "wrong". But then, we weren't in love, where we?

"Ung…" I moaned as my head hit the table. "Why am I even thinking about this?"

"Something wrong?"

I looked up to see a Tseng giving me a curious look. I gasped and snatched up my jacket so he could sit down.

"Sir," I asked him, "where have you been?"

"Talking with Yuffie. You never got your Materia back?"

"Well… I was planning…" I trailed off, not wanting to go off into an explanation why I had failed to get it back.

He sighed and handed my Minerva Band to me.

"You really should be tougher. A Turk just can't let a simple thief to take her things."

I hung my head and nodded.

"Elena?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"What do think of me?" He looked directly at me and I couldn't tear my gaze away even though I knew I was blushing deeply. There was a part of me that just wanted to run and hide, but at the same time my heart was singing praises to the Planet.

"I like you… a lot. You're strong, mature, level headed. Everything I'm not. I deeply respect you." I knew was blushing deeper at every word and I had to cut myself short before I started to sound like I was quoting some romance novel. "Why?"

"Yuffie told me I should … ahem… well, it doesn't matter." He seemed to be fumbling with his words and I decided to save him before it got to embarrassing. He wasn't supposed to act like this. I was the bumbling fool when it came to love. Tseng was much too collected for this situation.

"You still love Aeris."

There was no question in my statement. Just statement. Hard, cold fact. And while he gave me a surprised look I don't think it was from the fact that I knew, but more of the fact that I acknowledged it, accepted it and stated it as if it didn't matter to me.

Truth be told I was crying me eyes out. I just wasn't willing to let him see it.

---------

"You know, that's not what you were supposed to do, you idiot."

"Leave me alone." My words were muffled by my pillow as I lay in my inn room but I'm pretty sure you heard me anyway. I heard you sigh and walk up to me and felt you flump next to my futon.

"Gawd, and after I had to screech at him for an hour just to get him to talk you. And what do you do? Tell him it's just peachy to be hung up over someone that's dead. No offence to Aeris, but she's got plenty hot guys where she's at. Couldn't just have my idiot of a brother for yourself?" Your words stung and I lifted my tear-streaked face to glare at you.

"This is your fault! I was willing to wait! You just had to push him!" I yelled at you.

You rolled your eyes and snorted. "Wait? You can't mean that. What were you waiting for? Him to decide that you were good enough for him and take you instead of who he really wants? You gotta take charge. Let him know that you want him and there's nothing wrong with it."

"I can't," I whispered. "He'd just see her."

"You mean like when you saw him?" you questioned me. I was about to say something but you laughed and shook your head. "Hey, I don't care. It's Onii-san's loss."

"Mff," I tried to say as you smothered my lips with yours. It was a quick kiss and soon afterwards you were lying down with me and hugging me. It was strange for you to act so sweet but I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Yuffie," I said softly. "Thank you."

"Mm-hm. No problem."

I could hear you start to drift off to sleep from the comfortable position we were both in. Rest didn't seem like such a bad idea and I soon started to loose touch with the conscious world myself.

---------

My eyes drifted open gradually and I caught sight of you sleeping next to me. You looked so cute, with your face pressed against the futon, skin scrunched up. Even a little bit of drool was collected at the corner of your mouth and I had to bite my lip to keep from giggling at you. I didn't know how I felt about you at that moment. You had just crashed into my life in about a day and turned my world upside down. I don't think I ever would have given you a chance if you hadn't forced your way in and loudly announced that you weren't leaving.

I grazed a kiss on your forehead and your eyelashes fluttered open. You immediately shoved me onto my back and kissed me back, just barely licking my lips. I shuddered at your overly friendly behavior and you gave me a wink.

"Like it?" you asked.

"Get off," I muttered and tried to shift from out of under you but you wouldn't allow that and sat right on my stomach. I was a little worried. "Yuffie?"

"What would you do if Onii-san doesn't want you?"

"Wh-what?" I didn't understand what it was you were asking me. But the mischievous gleam in your eyes scared me slightly. There was something that was telling me this could end up badly if I didn't think this through correctly.

"If he doesn't want to accept you for who you are, than… I want you."

"Yuffie, what are you talking about?" My sleepy fuzz was completely gone by now but I still didn't understand you. This seemed so off the wall, even for what had happened the last few hours.

"Oh, come on. I'm your first, right? This must mean something to you." You bent down so that our torsos were pressed together and you nipped at my ear. "This is a lot more fun than what I had first thought it'd be."

"But I…uh," I couldn't bite back a moan as you rubbed against me. My blouse was being tugged out of my pants inadvertently by your ministrations and, I'll admit, it felt so good to feel you touching me. Your stomach was pure heat against mine and I began to squirm against you, breathless from the delightful attention you were giving me. "This isn't…oh gods…"

Your hands traveled up and done my sides, my shirt becoming more and more ruffled. Thumbs barely grazed my breasts and I was nearly crying from the conflicting emotions in me. I wanted to touch you so badly and yet there was nothing holding my hands down but my conscious whispering in my head that if I partook in this than I'd regret this somehow.

Your lips hovered over my face and I lifted my head to kiss you. I wrapped my arms around you to get you to stop touching me. It was all I could think of but you didn't seem the least bit dismayed. The feeling of kissing you had become so comforting to me, strangely, and I smiled into your soft mouth.

"You'll have to decide soon, you know?" you said after you had pulled away from me.

I nodded, still not really sure what was going on. "What do you want me to do?"

"Doesn't matter. You pick Onii-san, you either wait for him forever or you get him and your both happy. You pick me… well, what do you think?" You grinned at me.

"This won't last," I stated.

"Do you want it to?"

"I don't know."

You leaned back on your palms and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah well, whatever. Just let me know when you figure it out."

I watched you get up and leave. This was not proving to be a very relaxing vacation.

The hours passed by but I didn't move from my position of lying on my back and thinking about you. I wondered every once in a while where Tseng was. I hadn't really seen him much. I could tell that he didn't want me around and I couldn't blame him. What did I have to offer to anyone but being indecisive and needy? Tseng tried to be gentle with my feelings because he knew how heartbreak felt, Reno and Rude teased me like I was a weak crybaby but I knew that they were still nicer than how my behavior deserved, and you were being so infinitely patient for me to decide even though I could tell that all you wanted was me. I don't even know why either. I wasn't useful to anyone. Those Sephiroth clone freaks had captured Tseng because I had been too weak and gotten shot, getting us both captured. Just what was it about me that you wanted, and why?

But it was still down to the question, you or your brother? Days ago there would have been no choice. I loved Tseng, but he didn't love me. And here you were, ready to take me in. It wasn't out of love; at least I didn't think it was. But it's not like you were just some hot and heavy slut either.

Did you just want a good time? And if you got it, would you leave me afterwards? Would Tseng find out? Would I still have a chance, albeit a small one, if I went along with what my body wanted and just forgot about it afterwards?

I don't think I'd ever be able to lie to him. Tseng would find out, and if we honestly wanted to be together than I'm sure he would give his blessing, not that you would need it, but we'd get it anyway. On the other hand, if this were just for pleasure then it would probably smash any possibility of being with him.

My mind kept going in circles like that. There seemed to be no correct answer. But it seemed wrong to make you wait so I eventually got up to try and find you.

You were on the mountains, right where we had first kissed, looking out at the sunset. I had completely wasted half of my vacation, but this small moment seemed so worth all the decisions and choices I had been forced to think on. You were just staring out at the glowing orb, as if looking out into the future. You looked absolutely beautiful. Strange, but I had never thought that of anyone, not even Tseng. You really were so different from him in every way. You were loud, obnoxious, annoying, and everything I wanted at that moment.

"So?" you questioned as you looked up at me.

"Why?" It was all I could think to ask you. I still hadn't made my decision, mostly because I didn't know why you had started this in the first place. "Why encourage me to go after Tseng then chase me down yourself? Why did you kiss me when we both know this isn't love?"

"That's what sucks so much about being my age, you know? Everyone assumes that you're just being a selfish brat. Cloud thought that when I stole his Materia, even though all I wanted was my country to be strong as when I remembered it as a child. I wanted to help fight Sephiroth and Kadaj and I was treated like an idiot 'cause I didn't know what was going on. And now, all I want is for you to be happy, whether it's with me or not, and you assume I just want in your pants."

"So, you do love me?" I asked, though I was fairly sure the answer was.

"Yep."

My eyes widened in shock as you turned towards me, away from the sun. The angle of the source of light shadowed your face, making you look totally serious. Or were you telling the truth? I couldn't make more than a couple gurgling noises as you moved in on me and gave me a quick kiss for what seemed like the hundredth time these last few days. Your hands moved to my blouse and began to unbutton it. Although I gasped you chuckled and shook your head.

"You kept coming. You aint stopping me this time."

"But, what if somebody comes up here?"

"Yeah right."

I bit my bottom lip and gave into you. The cloth slid the off of my body and you bent in to trail lips along my shoulders. You had gotten me down to my modest cotton panties and bra within moments and my skin was red and hot in uneasiness. I still wasn't comfortable with the situation but you seemed so eager to rush it. You were attentive and sweet though. Your fingers and lips covered ever inch of my skin, making sure that I was enjoying myself.

"Lie down." It didn't occur to me not to obey you and I soon found myself on my back with you following me down. My clothes were the only cushioning between me and the rocky surface, but I didn't pay it too much mind, too caught up in the moment.

You looked down at me with a smile and I gingerly reached up to your face, tracing your feature with my fingers, wanting to memorize all of it. I never wanted to forget your face or this experience in my entire life.

"Why are you still dressed?" I found myself asking.

You smirked at me. "Because you haven't done anything about it yet."

I smiled back and proceeded to comply. I quickly stripped off your vest and shirt, than reached down for your shorts until you were only in your black sports bra and bikini bottoms. Your boots also stayed on because I didn't have the patience to try and unlace them all of the way. You helped me a little with pulling the clothes off but mostly you were just kissing me everywhere you could find. My breath caught in my throat as your hands cupped my breasts through my bra and began to massage them.

"Ugh," I groaned as you added pressure.

"What's the matter?" you teased. "Want me to stop?"

"Gods, no," I pleaded. I sat up, effectively making you do so as well, and slipped my hands under the elastic band of your bra and pulled it over your head. I think I finally caught you off of guard when my mouth covered where hands had just been on me.

"Uh…oh…Elena," you just barely managed out. Hands went into my hair, keeping me from stopping, not that I would have. I moved to your other breast and gave it the same affections I had just paid to the right one. I was overjoyed as you began to whimper, knowing it was me doing this for you. I gave one last lick before I eventually stopped and moved my lips down to your stomach. It was a little awkward to bend over that much but the way you leaned back and moaned in bliss made it more than a fair exchange.

It wasn't long before you were lying underneath me and I was peeling back your undies. You were completely wet down there and I was longing to just take you. You grabbed me before I could make any process despite the fact that I could see you were nearly dieing in anticipation.

"At the same time," you told me. I blushed at your suggestion, but agreed, positioning myself over you after removing the rest of my clothing for the most passionate kiss of all.

----------

We lay together in the afterglow, just enjoying each other's company. We had both put our underwear back on to ward the chill of the mountain air but body heat kept us form having to dress entirely. I snuggled close to you and held on tightly, afraid that if I let go I'd lose you somehow.

"When do you leave?" you asked, breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow evening. This was only a vacation," I replied.

You nodded and pressed your face in the base of my neck. "Lilacs," you murmured. "Exactly how she smelt."

"Perfume," I informed her. "I overheard Tseng comment on it once and I sort of did it to get his attention."

"You should just try and be you."

I didn't comment on your observation. I still had worries that this had been a mistake and you were just proving me right. I didn't like to be pessimistic but when it came to love I was hopeless, and not just in the stupid "I can't get this right" way.

"Cheer up. You got me now." You were trying to cheer me up so I cracked a tired smile, just to show I wouldn't get all depressed on you. You saw through it and sniggered. "Guess I'll just have to pull the ultimate weapon out on yer butt. Ninja Technique Limit Break Level 5: Major Tickle Attack!"

Squeals could probably be heard from down the mountainside as you jumped me. I didn't care. I was too busy laughing as your fingers danced up and down my ribs and I was trying desperately to get you off of me.

---------

I didn't see you all next day. I had even gone off looking for you all around town, but you were nowhere to be seen. Finally I broke down and asked Tseng where you might have gone off to and he told me that you had left to track down some more Materia. I'll fully admit I was crushed… and angry. So angry that when Tseng asked if I had lost my Band again I actually snapped at him that I hadn't and stormed off. We didn't talk for the rest of the day and when the chopper came to pick us up I was ecstatic to leave.

I really wasn't mad at you. I knew from the beginning it would never last, even when you had told me you had loved me. No, I was angry with myself, because I had made a stupid choice, even though I knew I shouldn't have. My lack of judgment always had a way of biting me in the behind, but was it too much to expect to be happily in denial for at least a little while?

When the helicopter finally deposited us at Junon I was happy to be home. We had only stayed at Healin Lodge for the Jenova Operation in order to be close to Midgar and it was nice to be back at long last. Junon was still under ShinRa control, though it used oil for energy now. The President had been smart enough to buy up some fields and coalmines to avoid competition, but it was really the only thing that had kept him from going totally bust. I was happy; even if the Turks had simply become simple bodyguards to Rufus it was still a job to be proud of. We were trying to build our way back up, and maybe this time the many mistakes that had been made before could be avoided in the future.

I dropped my bags on the floor of the small mansion Rufus and the Turks shared for security reasons. Reno was sprawled on the couch in front of the platinum T.V. and when he heard Tseng and I come in he gave us a small wave in greeting.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Fine Reno. Where's the President?" Tseng replied.

"Out at a meeting with 'Mr. Wallace'." He drawled out the name in the most sarcastic tone he could. "They wanted to negotiate the rebuilding of Corel in exchange for a percentage of the mines."

"Where?"

"Relax. Tifa's there to make sure nothing stupid happens."

Tseng was already out the door with his PHS out. The redhead sighed and stood up with a stretch. I heard a sickening pop and grimaced.

"Well Laney, I'll be off."

I gave him a confused glance. "Where are you going?"

"Just to a bar or something. Oh, by the way, the next time little ninja chicks want to drop by to see you I suggest you give them a key. She nearly busted the door down knocking."

"What!" I exclaimed in shock.

Reno chuckled at me.

"She's in your room," he said before he left.

I broke into a sprint to my room and threw the door open to see you lying on your stomach in my bed, flipping through a Cosmo magazine of mine. It had contained a "How to Catch a Guy's Attention" article in it, which I'll admit was the only reason I had bought it. You looked up at me and gave me a cheesy grin.

"What? No 'Hi honey, I'm home'? I'm gonna feel unwanted," you playfully complained.

I laughed at the whole situation, took the magazine I no longer would need from you, flung it across the room over my shoulder, and preceded to kiss you senseless.

---------

It's been two months since then and you and I are still holding strong. I've gotten over Tseng and even tease him by calling him Onni-san like you do. Maybe he'll actually be my older brother soon, but I don't plan on rushing anything.

I'm glad to know that you and Reno became fast friends too, even if your guy's main pastime is to make fun of me. You two have other stuff in common too, like being obnoxious pranksters. Rude told me that'd I'd pay someday for unleashing you two onto the world, but I figure after all of my sins as a Turk, this is pretty tame in comparison.

You still leave every once in while for 'Materia hunting' but your always back in a day or so, and as frisky as a bunny when you comeback too. We've all learned to keep ours out of your reach, which you say is mean, but none of us consider it worth the risk. All in all, things are pretty good for me. I have a great significant other and friends that approve of you… mostly. Rufus says you're too hyper in the morning, and Rude keeps commenting on how you seems more like Reno's sister instead of Tseng's but they're still happy for me. Even President ShinRa.

I'm still not sure as to why you picked me, but I'm glad all the same.

---------

Whew. It's done. I have to tell you, this was a lot more challenging than what I had first thought it would be. I enjoyed doing it though, even if I ended up just deleting the entire story and starting over about 5 times before I finally settled on the vacation idea. All the other ideas kept coming out angsty, which I don't particularly enjoy. This was nice though. I think Elena's P.O.V. flowed well.

It was sorta rushed, as in it the storyline only took place in about three days but I think since I was writing about Yuffie, who've I've always seen as a bit of a hothead, it wasn't too horrendous. She doesn't strike me as the type to let things develop slowly, and let's face it, Elena is the submissive one in any relationship so she's probably more comfortable just following the lead. Also, this fic is kind of repentance since none of my other romance fics have ended up with the couple ending up together. I'm just sort of morbid/realistic like that but I decided that there was no real reason to do that to Elena and Yuffie.

Thanks to Nando for Betaing. I'm sure he just _hated_ reading this one. (snort, chuckle) Read his stuff. It's good. And if this is the first thing you've read of mine I'd appreciate it if you read my other works. Who knows, you may like it.

If you've gotten this far than you might as well review. You can even flame if you want. At least I'll know that I made a big enough of an impression on you to get a response either way, whether you liked it or hated it.


End file.
